We Will Make It Together Maybe
by The Dancing Fae
Summary: Half- brother and sister are chosen to fight in this year's Hunger Games. Kitri and Ketran promised to stick together no matter what happens, but will one take the fame and glory of winning and leave the other one to die? Summary sucks more than the fic
1. Sixty Seconds

KITRI POV

Sixty seconds. That's all it takes. Sixty seconds of waiting. One small minute all twenty four of us stand on our individual platforms. Sixty seconds before all of us make a life changing decision. For some of us it will be stupid, brought on by the goods and weapons scattered before us, and the last one of our lives. For others it will put us at the top of the competitor chart and will the sponsors will be lining up. As soon as my platform breaks through the ground some thing hits me. The cold. I look around and all I see is pure white snow reflecting the brilliant sun above. I bounce a bit and say random things to myself to keep my mind thinking about the wind that is biting me to the bone and taking all the heat from my body. My eyes scan across the playing field. Snow, and lots of it, and a few trees is all I see. That's just great, I can only run and snow will not help me in any way, it seems like the odds aren't in my favor. Next, I take a look around at the other tributes. They all seem to be noticing the freezing weather. A few of us have pink cheeks already and some others are standing strong like it's another warm day. As I continue around the semi-circle my eyes rest on my friend, my only hope, my brother.

Ketran, my half brother on my father's side, is standing directly across from each other. I take in all his features for this might be the last time I ever see him again. I take in his height, his long grey hair, his ice-blue eyes, and everything else about him. Ketran must have felt my gaze for he looked at me straight in the eyes and gave me a slight smile and nod.

As I nodded back the gong signaling our sixty seconds were up and 24 teenagers went running for the goods before them. I scooped up the backpack a few feet in front of me knowing that there might be some thing good in there.

Now I have a decision laid before me. Should I flee with my pack and leave every thing behind or run straight into the battle risking my chances of staying alive. I don't know what I am thinking as of the moment for I run straight into the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. As if it was a natural instinct I pushed my way through the deep snow and wove my small body between and around people and battles already breaking out to my brother's side.

All around me tributes were falling, tinting the pure snow blood red. Ketran gave me a look. "Kitri GO! Go NOW!" His tone of voice was like one I have ever heard him use.

"But-" I began to protest, but he silenced me.

"GO!" Ketran yelled as the female tribute from District 2 engaged in full combat with him.

I didn't want to go, but I didn't resist. I grabbed hold of the orange straps on my pack and quickly work my way out of the bloody mess. The only way to get away from the fighting was to make my way up a steep, snow covered hill. Taking a deep breath, I inhale the frozen, sharp air and summon all my energy. I take off running as fast as I can trying not to sink to deep into the snow.

By the time I reached the crest of the white hill my breath was uneven and I could see it in little white puffs. From this spot I got a clear view of everything around me, the horizon sitting in front of me welcoming me to my death, and the blood bath behind me. I turned around and watched the white snow being turned a deep red as more and more tributes fell to the ground. My eyes frantically searched from battle to battle for the familiar face of my fellow male tribute, my brother, Ketran. "I hope you're alright brother. Be safe and may the odds be in your favor." I stated before turning my back on the battles, made my way down the hill, and waited for the night that would freeze me to the bones…..


	2. Prepare for the Night

**Forgot this in the last chapter! WHOOPS! I do not own The Hunger Games in any way, shape, or form. Well, I own an amazing copy! YAY! Ummmm The plot and Kitri are mine and Ketran is my good ol' buddy BRO! (his pen changes like every day so yeah) Thanks Bro from letting me use Ketran. MUAHHHH!**

~*KITRI POV*~ CH. 2

Night. This more torture than running late to work, watching the other boys and girls head to school, and then heading home to be at my mother's dying side. The wind is ripping across the snow covered hills making the sub-zero temperatures even worse.

I must find shelter and I must find it fast, _before_ I turn into a popsicle. Sadly, the only possible shelter there is are a few trees that dot the horizon. I want to be there so bad, but I know it wouldn't be possible to get there seeing that it is almost dark, freezing, and I'm standing in knee deep heavy snow. By the looks of it, where I am is where I'm staying.

The snow here is heavy and doesn't want to be moved from where it fell, but after moments it gives in to me. Slowly, but surely the snow mount, that will become my shelter, grows. I have to take breaks too often my liking to pull my frozen red hair away from my face and try to stop the shaking running through my petite body. "Keep going Kitri. No stopping." I start giving myself orders to going because I know I won't if I didn't. My hands are bright red and arte so cold they are burning, but I start digging out some of the white snow to create a make shift igloo.

After what seemed to be agonizing hours, I have a very poorly made, epic fail igloo. But I don't complain too much for it's a place to get myself out of the wind and maybe the cold for the dark, frozen night right in front of me…


	3. Flamingos and Pigeons

**HEY! Its me again! YAY! I'm not giving up this time! And its vacation so that means A LOT MORE WRITING! I still don't own HG, and my only copy is with my friend….I wish I had it right now….**

*~KETRAN POV*~ Ch. 3

I shouldn't have been that harsh with Kitri. Sure she was trying to help me, but I just couldn't bear of the thought of her being wounded or even killed within the first few minutes of the Games. Really, that would (literally) frost my ass. I did what I thought was right, not just for my own peace of mind, but also for my little sisters saftey. Funny. Until the games started, I didn't even know I had a younger sister. It seems like my Dad was an even bigger assclown than I thought.

One thing I should have done was flee with her. Now, sitting with the Careers and feeling like a "flamingo in a pigeon flock", I wonder if it would have been easier to run. She should be okay. It's not like she was completely horrible at combat…

I have always been great with knives. Hands down, I was the best knife thrower in District 11. I knew what I was going to show the Game makers. Kitri, on the other hand, was only a runner. No knife talent, no sword skills, nothing.

"I feel like a flamingo in a pigeon flock." Kitri randomly blurted out looking around the dusty training center. Her green eyes were wide and worry filled from watching the Career Tributes showing off their fighting skills. When one Tribute from District 1 rammed a sword through one of the training dummies bowls, I felt her flinch

I bent down to her level and repeatedly assured her that she would be fine. That I would protect her no matter what the cost. Grabbing her hand, I brought her over some of the easy stations and hoped she would find a hidden talent for combat. To my astonishment, Kitri had picked everything up really quickly and could repeat everything back with out thinking about. The problem was that she couldn't apply it….

The booming of cannon fire startles me out of my memories and back to the frozen waste land and the Career camp.

One….Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten…Silence. Ten shots. That means there are just fourteen tributes left in the game. That sends a fuzzy feeling through my body until my thoughts stray back to Kitri. What if one of those cannon shots signified her demise? Did a Career catch and kill her after she climbed the hill? Did the arena already get her with its freezing temperatures?

Burying my face in my hands, I didn't know if I would ever be able to handle seeing her face in the sky; illuminating the white snow for an instant and then never gracing this world again. Her short fire red hair neatly clipped away from her face, her bright green eyes shining bright as day... Her face never again to light up with excitement or crumple with sadness.

"Hey."

A gentle hand on my shoulder made me jump a bit. I look over and see Odette, the District 1 tribute standing there behind me."You okay?" she asked quietly. "Ten down, fourteen to go and then home free." Odette grinned and that simple, bloodthirsty grin sent shivers of fear down my spine.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I give a simple answer, hoping that she would give up and walk away.

Her smile dropped she whipped her hand off my shoulder. "About your sister? Don't worry we've got it all taken care of." On that note, Odette turned around and walked away like the entire conversation had never transpired.

With a metallic ripping, an explosive went off somewhere behind us, sending me tumbling into a snowdrift. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a bloody corpse flying at my face. Then…nothing.


	4. Free Falling SnowBird

**HEY Sorry about the wait….I have had a MASSIVE brain block, but I think I just overcame it….I am also sooooooo tired and I think some what sick right now….So just as a warning, This Chapter May Suck Terribly….Maybe Even more than my Vacuum Cleaner! **

~*KIRTI POV*~

I did not sleep very well last night…that's the most I can say at the moment. My mind is fogged and my body will not work with anything I try doing. Currently, I am trying to dig myself out of my snow mound before the Career Pack venture out and find me. I'm a sitting duck right now!

Once again I'm forcing my hands into the snow against their will and dig. When a small bit of light pours into where I'm digging my lips form a smile. I push my shoulder into the compacted snow ice with all the force my frozen small body can generate. I repeat this several times until the wall gives away and sends me toppling into a full on blizzard. Quickly, I scramble to my feet, grabbing my pack, and start off trekking through the arena.

The heavy pieces of snow and ice falling cloud my vision in addition to my fogged mind. To be honest, at this very moment I have no idea how many tributes are dead, where I am heading, or even if Ketran is still out there looking for me. I pray to God he is alright. He really deserves to win this unique form of teaching and torture. Ketran has family waiting, watching, praying for him back and District 11, he also has the skills needed. What do I have? An abandoned house that is falling apart, no family (other than Ketran and Kayja of course), a future of working in the fields seeing that I couldn't go to school, and no skill. Sure, I can run, but that won't help me in knee deep snow. I can barely walk in this, running would be a waste. Ketran _needs_ to win this!

I guess thinking while walking made time fly, because straight in front of me are some think pines. The trees that were just barely at the horizon last night are right in front of me. Trees. Protection. Possibly even some food. I let out a small yelp of joy, but quickly silence it hoping no one heard it. Before I think about what I'm doing I try to make a mad dash into the thick coverage. Soon enough I end up tripping on the snow and lying face down in the snow. I stay there a few moments trying to get most of the frozen liquid out of my fire red hair. Fire. I wish I could make a fire at the moment for warmth and light at night, but everything is to damp to light. The odds are NOT in my favor this year. I'm actually surprised I'm still alive, all thanks to Ketran who selfishly pushed me away from the bloodbath. If I ever see him again, I owe him so much.

Finally, I get up and walk my way in to the pine forest. The first thing I notice is the snow. It only reaches my ankles and it isn't the hard, compact snow outside the trees. This snow is soft and powdery. Second, I notice the chilling silence that is present. Not a bird song that floats on the wind. Not a snap of a twig that shatters the night. Nothing, just peace and stillness.

As I walk deeper in the forest I start thinking again. This wouldn't be a bad place to die. It's peaceful and simply perfect. Nothing in the world could bother an uneasy soul here.

"Stop it Kitri!" I practically yell at myself for thinking such things. "Can't give in just yet." My voice is just a whisper as I start climbing a pine tree.

I looked around for a brief second once I was in the tree. Seeing nothing I relaxed a bit, until I heard a silent voice behind me.

"Don't move or make a sound and I swear this will be painless."

I quickly spun around to see Zanella standing on a branch parallel to mine holding a small knife in her hands. "Wait!" My voice leaves my lips subconsciously and the girl with the knife smiles.

"I said be quiet. Oh well your choice." Zanella stated with a shrug. She then took a flying leap and landed on my branch with out a noise. Unfortunately, Zanella landed on a bit of ice and slipped.

In a panic she grabbed the top strap of my bright orange pack and pulled me with it. Reaching out my frozen hands I grasped the pine branch. At this point I realized how high I actually was and that a fall would kill me. A fall would kill. This was a matter of life and death at the moment I and controlled the outcome. Carefully I let go with one hand and slipped my arm out of the strap.

"NO!" I heard Zanella yell as I grasped my hand back on the pine and released the other one.

My arm dropped and the pack slid off like it too was resting on ice. "I'm sorry" I whisper as I pull myself to sit on the branch. Looking down I see the 17 year old District 9 female tribute free fall then hit the ground. I watch silently as Zanella doesn't move from the spot where she hit the ground, still grasping my pack.

Then the cannon sound and my head instantly shoot up to the sky. Out of no where the hovercraft appears taking her away from this world forever.

With my supply pack…..


End file.
